Worthless
by BrianaMariee
Summary: Rosalie has been hurt in one of the worse ways and feels like she doesn't belong. That's until she moves to forks and meets Emmett Cullen and his family. Will Emmett be able to make Rosalie feel like she belongs or is she too damaged. Rosalie is human and Emmett is a vampire along with The other Cullen's. Bella is also a vampire. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm Briana and this is my first twilight fan fiction! I love Rosalie and Emmett they are definitely my favorite so this is a story where Rosalie is the new girl at forks who needs to be saved. Will one special Vampire be the one to save her or are her issues too much to handle.

I do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters

Rosalie hale entry 1 October 6 2015

Forks, the place I definitely don't want to be at right now. It's not that I hate it here it's just the fact that I actually don't want to be anywhere, but that's not an option I guess. I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm starting this stupid journal because my therapist told me to. I'm supposed to write how I feel but I have no idea how this is going to help, but If it will shut her up I guess I'll start to write. I just turned 17 about 6 months a ago. I have long blonde hair and violet eyes. I'm about 5'8 and I supposedly have the perfect body . People say I'm one of the hottest girls at school but I don't feel like that anymore not after what happened.

I can't even sleep anymore.I am pulled from my slumber every night .I wake up screaming for help just wishing that what happened was all a dream, or that someone was there to save me that night. Even during the day I can be completely fine and then it as if my mood is interrupted and I continue to be haunted by what happened.

My mom must have decided my problems are too much because she is sending me to live with my father in Forks.I couldn't blame her I know my problems are going to last forever and i know no one can help me. I mean look at what i'm doing now. This writing about my feeling isn't going to help.

I feel worthless all the time and that is never going to change.I could never be loved by anyone. Who would love someone like me anyway.

So now I'm here, in forks in a taxi on my way to my dad's house. He knows what happened to me and came down to Florida for a week or two but never asks me to talk about it. I definitely love him for that, but when he sees me he just tears up and makes sure to say that he loves me. I just can't understand who can love someone who is worthless and broken? That's what I am a broken worthless beaten girl who has no place in this world!

/

RPOV

I shut my journal as the taxi stopped in front of my father's house. His police cruiser was parked in the driveway. My dad was Christopher Hale the police chief in Forks . When he found out I was coming he was happy but I could see sadness in his eyes. I love him so much but this wasn't going to work out. I hate that he is upset all the time because I know it is my fault. How can someone love a daughter who always makes them cry.

I grabbed my bags from the seat next to me and paid the god it was a woman. As the taxi pulled away I made my way to the front door. I knocked and my father opened the door with a smile from ear to ear and hugged me tightly. My whole body tensed and I pulled away quickly. My eyes flashed with fear and I could feel the sobs trying to escape me. My father just stared at me with regret in his eyes.

" Rosalie I'm so sorry " he said " I didn't"

I cut him off " it's ok dad" I said quickly.I walked right by him but not before seeing tears spilling from his eyes.I went straight to my room or at least to the room I assumed to be mine. The room was painted pink and had a tan carpet. My bed was a queen and had a bedspread from pink. I had a walk in closet and a 42" flat screen hung over my two black dressers. I have never been to my dad's house before now. My mom and dad have been separated for 7 years now and this is the first time I have ever been to his new home cause he would always just come visit me.

I sat on my new bed and closed my eyes tightly trying to get rid of the thoughts in my head. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes even if I tried; so I silently sat there letting the sobs rack through me.

" Rose" my dad said with watery eyes" I love you so much" he walked over to my bed and hesitated before rubbing my back. I tensed up again but my body visually calmed as my dad continued to rub my back but deep down the memories were still haunting my brain. Suddenly I got nauseous and I jumped from my bed seeking something to empty the contents of my stomach into. At first glance a saw a small trash can and dove to it. My dad lifted my hair allowing me to empty my stomach. " It's okay rose! everything will be ok! It's okay" he said soothingly as he rubbed my back once again his touch left me reliving my nightmare. My sobs increased as I began to dry stomach was empty but the nausousness wouldnt leave me.

Once I was done I walked back to my bed and layed back down tired as ever. My dad was about to leave. I hated that I couldn't stand to be around my father. He was always my hero and now he can't even touch me without me tensing. So I stopped him….

" Dad please stay with me" I pleaded tears threatening to spill again

" Of course sweety" he responded with happiness in his eyes. I could tell he had been crying because he had the same puffy eyes that I did. He sat besides me and began to rub my back. My initial reaction was to flinch but after a few minutes my body relaxed. We stayed like this until I fell asleep. This was going to be a long year I thought as I drifted into my slumber.

I woke up screaming as my whole body was shaking. My dad burst into the room and slowly approached me "Rose it's ok" he moved closer but I backed further away from him. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I felt terrible. It's not his fault I am damaged.

I was in the farthest Corner of my bed and I was trying so hard to stop myself from crying but All I could see was him the monster. I hate him so much. I feel like he is always just staring at me like I was his prey but I was broke from my thoughts when my dad began to hum a lullaby from when I was little.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fate's' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

I finally came to my senses and saw my dad sitting on the Corner of my bed. I wanted him to know I loved him so I lunged into him hugging him for comfort as he rubbed my back

" Rosalie I don't think you should start school today" he said with a shaky voice " I'll take the day out of work! Please just stay home".

" I'll be fine dad I promise" I pleaded I couldn't stay in the house it would be to easy to think about what happened. Although, being alone was exactly what I wanted to do. It's just that my mind wouldn't allow me that privilege.

" Rose" he said staring at me with pleading eyes

"I'm going dad" I said with a huff. I got off the bed and began to get ready. I put on make up really needing it to help cover up the puffiness and redness under my eyes from crying so much. I put on dark jeans, my knee high black leather boots, a white blouse with a black cardigan,and a tan knit scarf. I looked in the mirror and sighed I was disgusted...

I shut my light and walked outside to get in my dad's cop car. He drove me to school and we both remained silent for what felt like the entire ride. I looked out the window and saw the small town of forks. It wasn't anything special and the weather was crappy. When we pulled up to the school I could see people staring. They were probably thinking why is this girl riding in a cop car. I sighed and I got out without a second thought and looked at the entrance to forks. I began to feel more and more nauseous as I was planning on entering into the building.

" It's now or never" I whispered to myself trying be motivated. Then I walked into the school making sure to stay out of reach of everyone staring at me. I could feel my anxiety getting worse and worse so I sped walked to the main office.

" Hi I'm new my name is Rosalie Hale" I said trying be as happy as possible..

" Hi Ms. Hale I'm Catherine let me get you your schedule dear". While she got all my stuff together I looked out the window into the woods . The trees had no leaves but they were so pretty. I wish I was a tree . I laughed at myself I couldn't believe that I wished I was a tree. The thing about trees are they are untouchable, no one could hurt a tree, no one could Belittle a tree. A tree could never feel worthless.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Catherine handed me a schedule. She wished me good luck and sent me to my first class chemistry.

I slowly walked to the class and introduced myself to my teacher. Mrs. Lauren told me to take any seat so I sat all the way in the back away from everyone and looked out the window at the trees.

"I wish I could be a tree" I whispered.

So that is chapter 1 and chapter two should be up tomorrow

Please follow favorite and review I love advice and let me know if you want me to include all Bella's human friends or new people thank you and I hope you liked it! Also thank you to my best friend my sister is an amazing person and i love her so much. So thank you Santana for helping me to edit this and for not criticizing my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading everyone here is the next chapter

Chapter 2

The bell signaling lunch pulled me from my thoughts. I have been to 4 classes so far and I haven't had a panic attack yet. Great I probably just jinxed myself.

I rose from my seat after everyone left the room and walked to my new locker. No one else was in the hallway so I put my head to my cool locker and sighed. I lifted my head and searched the hallway once again before opening my locker. I emptied my bag only leaving two notebooks in it for the next two periods. Suddenly a girl resembling a pixi twirled into the hallway followed by another girl with long brown hair. They were both stunning. They were both pale and had beautiful eyes. They must be related because they both resembled the same beauty. The shorter one of the two must have noticed I was staring because she smiled at me. The smile was so genuine I had no choice but to smile back. I turned around quickly before I could make a bigger fool of myself. Who just stares at someone they are probably thinking i'm a weirdo. I was pulled from my thought when the short model came over to me

" Hi" she said with an angelic voice" my name is Alice Cullen! Are you new here?" I couldn't believe that she was talking to me. Couldn't she see i was disgusting.

" UM hi i'm Rosalie Hale i'm just moved here" i said my voice a little shaky

" it's nice to meet you! this is my sister Bella" she said enthusiastically allowing me to see the other model standing beside her " By the way I love your outfit! Where did you get those gorgeous boots!"

" My mom's friend own a shoe store in Florida. I actually have a bunch of boots like this i would go there all the time and just buy everything i saw" I said remembering when my life was easy and all my worries were about shopping.

I was still unsure to why she was still talking to me I mean did she actually want to talk to me or was she just trying to be nice

she was smiling ear to ear " want to sit with us today" she said hopefully " I could really use a shopping buddy .my sister hates buying shoes and well shopping in general". Her sister sat there eyeing me and I could feel my anxiety getting worse " Please Rosalie we don't bite" she said obviously seeing the worry in my eyes. Bella laughed beside her and Alice glared at her.

" um Sure" i said with regret

" great follow us" Alice said with a little bounce as she began to walk away. I slowly followed behind her and Bella mentally preparing for the next 45 minutes. Only talk if they talk to me i thought to myself.

Before we walked in we waited for the her other siblings to meet them at the doors to the cafeteria. My heart began to race when two boys both with the same features of Alice and Bella came toward us. I slowly backed up farther keeping my distance from them. I couldn't break down in front of these people.

" Rosalie this is Edward, and This is Jasper" she said pointing to the two guys standing across from me. Edward was taller then Jasper and was staring at me with confusion. He must realize how disgusting I am I thought to myself. Not a second later did his eyes soften like he felt bad for me..

"I'm Edward" he said and began to reach his hand out to shake mine. my eyes flashed with fear and he backed his hand away. It was like he knew my fears and stopped himself from making them worse. I looked over to other boy Jasper. He seemed quiet and his face looked like he was in pain.

" Hi" I said quickly before putting my head down in shame. The Cullen began to have a conversation and i zoned out looking back to the trees . The way there branches danced in the wind, This was probably going to bad idea i thought to myself. " Alice i think i'm going to go to the library" i said hoping she would allow me to break our lunch plans. but before she could reply there was a loud voice interrupting our conversation

" the library is closed blondie" the voice said and i slowly turned around to see who's voice it was. Right in front of me stood a muscular angel. He was pale and very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look. My eyes went wide at his beauty and we just stood there staring at each other. I wished to myself I wasn't broken and worthless because I thought I just might be in love with him. I quickly adverted my eyes from his.

"Emmett this is Rosalie" Alice said Smiling like she knew something " She is new here" his eyes were staring at me again and he just stood next to me and I tensed up

" well then blondie the library is closed so i guess you have to eat with us" he said with his dimples showing . I nodded my head and walked Behind the cullens into the cafeteria.

When we walked into the cafeteria silence instantly took over the room. All eyes were on Me. I had no Idea why and i could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I just stood there like a deer in the headlights when suddenly Alice and Bella came into my view

" Rosalie are you ok" she said with worry . I blinked hard trying to get rid of my thoughts. Everyone could see me they could see a broken worthless girl. Tears began to spill from my eyes. Before I knew what was happening Emmett came into my few his eyes looking straight into mine

"Come with me Rose" he said gently touching my arm but I didn't tense up it was so weird I actually felt safe . My thought fled from my head and I saw Bella standing Next to Jasper Edward and Alice. Jasper was looking at me with a calm look mirroring the way I was starting to feel like he was controlling my emotions. Alice and Bella were worried and I felt myself getting worked up once again. " Rose come on let's leave". He gently pulled me out of the cafeteria and into a room so that it was just me and him. I began to hyperventilate and I could feel my chest tightening. " Rose just breath in and out " He began to coach me into a breathing exercise " just breath in and out"

I finally could breathe and me and Emmett locked eyes once again. Why was I not scared of him any guy i'm next to makes me break down. I can't even be around my dad without having a little bit of fear in my head. He was a guy, but for some reason I felt drawn to him I felt safe in his arms like I was meant to be with him " Do you want to talk about what happened" he asked . I saw the worry staining his eyes. I began to quietly sob and he hugged me. " Rose do want me to take you home" he asked " or I can get one of the girls to take you "

" No thank you" I said stepping away from him I couldn't believe that I hugged him " there is no one home at my house" he looked saddened

" alright " he said still with worry in his eyes " well how about we walk around the school i'll give you a special tour of the school" He must have saw that I was scared because the next thing he said made my eyes water " Rose I promise I won't hurt you. Who could hurt someone as beautiful as you" he brought his thumb to my cheek and wiped my tears. The crazy thing was that I actually believed him well besides the beauty part.

" Ok" I replied in a small shaky voice. I Walked beside him about two arm lengths away. I felt like he wouldn't hurt me but I wanted to safe. " I'm sorry " I said stopping dead in my track and looked down. I Mean I am sure he must be regretting his decisions of helping me I am disgusting.

" why are you sorry " he said his eyes full of confusion " you did nothing wrong"

" Yes I did " I said tears threatening to fall

' What do you mean" He pondered

" it's my first day , you don't even know me! I'm probably the last person you wanting to be hanging around with" I wanted to crawl into a corner I was so embarrassed " you can go back to your family I'll be okay" I put my head down and was starting to turn away but he stopped me putting a gentle hand on my face I flinched but he kept his hand there and looked into my eyes. There was not one ounce of regret in his eyes.

"Listen Rose i'm lucky to be here with you right now! I'll always be happy to spend the day with an Angel" he said and I smiled at him. I couldn't believe this boy could actually make me feel so calm and could fill my heart with warmness when ever he spoke. I felt like nothing could hurt me But what if he finds out. He will be disgusted with me I began to sob silently and I felt his thumb brush away my tears once again leaving me with the chills. He giggled as he spoke" so what classes do you have next" I looked at my schedule

" History and gym" I said with a sigh

"Great cause I have the same " He put his hand out as an invitation to hold it. I stared at it and slowly put my small hand in his bigger one. I filched at the coldness but enjoyed the feeling and left my hand in his waiting palm. We began to walk to our class and I couldn't help but to feel an ounce of happiness. I knew it would be gone soon but it felt amazing.

" so me and my family actually came to school late and that means I might even have other classes with you" he said with hopefulness in his eyes. I stopped to get my schedule out of my bag and handed it to him. He read the schedule and happiness filled his eyes. " the only class we don't have together is chemistry". Worry filled my eyes what if spending too much time with me would anger him he squeezed my hand a little tighter breaking me from my thoughts

" Cool" I said worry evident in my voice. He smiled at me and silence fell like a blanket over us as we continued to walk around the school. I thought about my life before my nightmare began. I was the most popular girl in school and I was the best dressed which I could care less about now. I was captain of the volleyball team and cheer team. I never needed to use makeup and I was still considered the prettiest girl in school. I wished I could be that girl again but life sucks!

I was broken from my thoughts when the bell rang. Kids flew into the hall rushing to class. I tensed up and fear was in my eyes I knew if anyone touched me I would break down once again. Emmett pulled me closer to him and slung his arm over my shoulder. Immediately people around us started staring. I was so confused. but everyone kept their distance and I was grateful. We slowly made our way to history Emmett never leaving my side even when I talked to the teacher. We sat in the back and didn't even talk to each other at all. It was the best thing and I actually felt safe for once. The day continued like that. We didn't talk we just walked together. and silence was the best gift. What was even greater than that was the fact that being with him kept my thoughts away from that night.

There was five minutes left of gym and we were sitting on the bleachers. I had expected Emmett to go into the locker room to change but he didn't he stayed with me. I had to wait for my uniform to come in since they didn't have any extra smalls left. I wanted to stay sitting with him but I had to go home soon. I just didn't want to think about my life anymore. The bell rang and Emmett led me outside. I saw his family standing by their car as I stopped at the curb. My dad wasn't there yet and I sighed.

" Do you need are ride Rose" Emmett asked. I thought for a moment about accepting but I saw my dad's cruiser enter the lot shook my head "ok well i'll see you tomorrow" he began to walk away but I stopped him

" Wait" i quickly said " Thank you for helping me today" I said softly. He smiled at me

" No problem Rose" he said staring into my eyes once again. He turned when the cop car stopped in front of us and walked away.

" How was it baby" My dad asked when I got into the car.

" fine" I replied. He didn't ask any questions and the ride home was silent. when we pulled up to the house my dad got a call and had to go back to the police station "I'm so sorry sweetie" I know he didn't want to leave me so I quickly replied

" It's ok dad" I said with a small smile. " can I just have some money so I can order some food"

" sure thing" he said handing me a twenty we said goodbyes and he left. Great exactly what I didn't want . I was all alone, well not really because my thoughts were there too.

I went into the house and it was silent. I grew nauseous and decided against food. Instead I went to my room and opened my journal

 _Entry 2 October 7,2015_

 _I started school today which did not go as planned. I couldn't believe I had a panic attack. But the most surprising thing was the fact that I allowed a guy to touch me. His name is Emmett. He made me feel happy again even if it was only for a couple of hours it felt great._

 _Now i'm alone, I can't focus. Thoughts are invading my brain. That night is all I can think about all the time. I see him in the shadows. I see him when I close my eyes. I see him when I dream. I can't escape him. I will never escape him._

 _I think about what is happening to him right now . I know he is in jail along with the others but I feel like he is smiling and waiting to get out just so he can hurt me again._

 _I'm scared. I'm scared that when I close my eyes i'll see him. I'm scared that I will never feel like my old self. I'm scared i'll always be broken and worthless. I'm scared that love will never find me again. The most surprising thing i'm scared of is that i'll lose Emmett._

 _I just met Him and I don't know why I am so connected to him. It was like we were meant to see each other Meant to be together. His family seemed nice and I was drawn to them as well. It's a crazy feeling I don't know how to explain. All I know is that it felt right._

I closed my journal and decided to close my eyes and sleep. Hopefully my dreams wouldn't haunt me tonight but I knew better.

So that is chapter two next chapter will be up tomorrow it will either be Emmett point of view, The story about why Rosalie is so broken and hurt, or what the other Cullen were doing will Emmett was with Rosalie.

So let me know what you would like. Please follow favorite and review! I will even take criticism. Also thank you for the follows and reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

HI Guys! So I decided to go with telling you about Rosalie's Backstory while living in florida. This chapter will be graphic and will include sensitive materials such as rape. This chapter will also be rated M so please read with caution.

Chapter 3

RPOV

I woke up with a yawn and rolled out of my huge sleigh bed. I grabbed my robe and made my way downstairs to see my Mother and Stepfather eating Breakfast.

" Happy Birthday Honey! Are you excited for tonight" My mom asked smirking

" Of course mother" I said giggling and twirling " Tonight is going to be amazing". I sat down across from my mom and she began to fill me a plate of food.

" Happy birthday" Ronald said getting up and kissing my forehead " Have fun tonight I have to head to the Hospital i'll see you later on"He grabbed the keys and exited the house. My mom definitely scored the right man . Ronald was so kind and so sweet to her. He was also a big shot surgeon and made tons of money. My mom definitely loved that.

" so honey what does Royce have planned for tonight" My mom asked as she handed me my plate

" I have no idea " I said smiling " but he said we would have the time of our lives" She smiled and began to clear the table and get ready for work. My mom owned a beauty parlor and had an early appointment with a client.

" I'll see you in two hours. Wendy will be doing your hair and nails so don't be late"She said grabbing her keys " I love you Honey see you later" she shut the door and pulled out of the driveway.

Royce my Boyfriend since freshman year was planning a perfect night. I couldn't wait. He always made me feel like a princess and I know tonight is going to be magical.

Royce King is the love of my life. He is captain of the basketball team and quarterback of the football team. He is about 6'2" and has dark mysterious eyes. He has black wavy hair and was beyond muscular.

Royce is the most important person in my life. The night of junior prom he proposed to me. I couldn't even believe it I mean we were only juniors, but we both know we want to spend eternity together so I said yes.

The thing I was most grateful for was the fact that he never forces me to do anything. I mean we are the hottest people at school and we both are still virgins. I love him with all of my heart.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Royce texted me:

 _Rosie you are my one true love and I have no idea what I would do without you. Tonight you will see how much I truly care for you. In an hour a package will be delivered to your house. It's that dress you wanted. Don't you dare tell me to return it like everything else. You deserve it Rosie you are my Princess. My hot princess who deserves anything and everything. Also a limo will be at your house to pick you up at seven. I'll see you later Rosie love you._

I got the chills while I read and couldn't stop smiling. Royce was so good to me. I went to my room and threw together a quick outfit. I pulled on my white tank and denim shorts. I went to my closet and pulled out my white low top converses. The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs. When I opened the door a young man was carrying both my new dress and a large bouquet of roses. I smiled at the man and took my things from him

" Have a nice day miss" he said as he turned around to leave

" You too" I pronounce quickly before closing the door and running to the kitchen and placing my roses in a vase. I looked at the card and smiled:

 _Only the most beautiful Roses for my beautiful Rosie_

 _~ lo_ ve _Royce_

I placed the card on the counter and looked at the clock. I have twenty minutes to get to the beauty parlor. I grabbed my keys and purse before making my way to my car. I opened my car and was welcomed with the sweet scent of vanilla. I hoped in the car and put on my Gucci sunglasses driving to the beauty parlor.

 _4 hours later_

I sat in my room looking into the mirror. My new dress cascaded down my body. It looked perfect on my already perfect body. I walked to my vanity and put on a small amount of eyeliner and mascara. I know Royce was going to tell me I didn't need any makeup but it was a special night. My mom's voice called from the 1st floor

" Rose the limos here" She said excitedly

" I'm coming" I yelled back quickly looking over my body I looked like a princess on her way to the ball. I grabbed my 3" gold heels and descended down the stairs. I was approached my mother who had tears in her eyes

" You look beautiful Honey" she cried kissing my head " I'll see you later"

I walked out of the door and was led by an average sized man to my limo. I Got inside and squealed. The whole limo was filled with gift bags from all different places. The one bag that caught my eyes was a small silver bag sparkling as the light inside hit the sparkles. I scooted over to it and slowly pulled out a small case. I opened the box holding my breathe. I was blinded by the shine of the diamonds. In the box laid a beautiful diamond bracelet. I was in awe. I quickly put it around my wrist. I couldn't stop staring at my new beautiful treasure.

I began to look through all the other bags filled with presents. There was bags from true religion,Victoria Secret,Pink,Macy's,Foot Locker,Michael Kors, and Uggs. My baby spoils me I thought as the limo came to a complete stop. the man from the front opened the door and I was greeted by an amazing sight.

My Handsome boyfriend was standing in front of me dressed in an all black suit holding flowers that matched my dress. He extended his hand to me and I took hold of if acceptingly. he handed me my flowers and kissed my lips passionately

"Happy Birthday Rosie" He said breaking our kiss " Are you ready to start out night" I nodded as Royce pulled me to a path outlined by Rose petals and candles. When we reached the end of the path before us stood a gazebo with a table and chairs meant for two along with a small orchestra playing soothing melodies. He pulled out my chair inviting me to sit. I gracefully sat and was greeted by a waiter pouring champagne into a wine glass in front of me. I thanked him and he walked away silently. Tears of happiness spilled from my eyes.

" Are you ok Rosie" Royce asked worry evident in his voice. He looked so cute

" Of course" I said sniffling " I just love you so much" I grabbed his hand from across the table " I don't know if I could ever live without you "

" I love you too Rosie" He said his eyes watering as well. We sat there for about 3 hours enjoying the music and the food. " Let's go for a walk " Royce said standing extending his hand to me. " There is a small lake just a little through the woods over there"

" Okay baby let's go" I grabbed his hand and was met with warmness. He led me to through the woods. It was so quiet and peaceful with Royce I loved it. After about twenty minutes of walking I began to grow worried. my feet were starting to hurt and Royce wasn't saying a word to me at all. " Um Royce are you sure there is a lake because we have been walking for a while and these heels are not meant for walking in the woods" I said laughing trying to show that I wasn't scared. But I grew even more scared when he wouldn't answer me. I tried not to show fear as we walked for another ten minutes. Finally we were greeted by an eerie looking lake.

" I love you" Royce said pulling me into a kiss harshly and biting my lip. I pushed him away

" Oww Royce that hurt" I whimpered touching my lip. Why was he acting like this. He grabbed me harshly and kissed me again. I tried to get away from him but he slapped my face sending me falling hitting my head on a small rock. I touched my head sobbing and was greeted by blood. I whimpered louder " Royce stop please I don't want this"

" I have waited to long Rosie I need to be inside of you I can't wait anymore" He began to unbutton his pants but I kicked my leg up meeting his crotch. He fell to his knees and started yelling " you stupid slut you will pay for that" I quickly got up and began to run through the woods and kicking of my heels. I couldn't believe it the love of my life was trying to rape me. I was pulled from my thoughts when someone grabbed my hair and slammed my body into the tree next to me. I started thrashing my body around realizing Royce's two best friend were the ones pinning my the the tree.

" Please stop" I screamed. Royce came into my few looking at me hungrily like I was a piece of meat. He slapped me in the face again and began beating me. I was dropped to the ground and could feel pain all over my body as Royce and his friends began to abuse me. I was crying so hard I was beginning to hyperventilate. Why was he doing this I thought he loved me. When he pulled apart my legs I began to cry harder. Royce slammed into me and I began to scream even louder than before. His thrust got harder and harder and I couldn't take the pain it felt like he was tearing my insides. My Screams grew louder and louder with every thrust. Royce's friend began unbuckling their pants as well. Once Royce had finished raping me the assault started again but from his friends instead of him. They raped me for what felt like hours and eventually I couldn't scream anymore all I could do was sit there and take the abuse. They kept taking turns attacking me. Royce kept yelling about how I was unlovable and a worthless human being but I started to block everything out of my head as my body laid in the dirt getting abused.

After about an hour I came to my senses and everything hurt. My dress was ripped and I had my blood all over my body. I was welcomed with silence and the few of trees. Royce and his friends must have left . I began crying as the events that happened replayed in my mind. The noise of a phone brought me from my thoughts. I tried crawling to the phone but my body screamed in protest. I started screaming in pain. Why me I thought to myself. I fought back the tears and began to try crawling to the phone again after a few minutes of agonizing pain I finally grabbed the phone. I looked at the screen. I had 100 miss calls from my mother. I looked at the time and it read 5 am . I have been out since 11pm. I shakily called 911

" 911, what's your emergency" a women asked her voice attacking my ears

" Help me" I cried into the phone

" Okay sweety can you tell me what's going on and where you are" she asked. My cries got louder

" I'm in the woods" I said whimpering

"Okay sweety i'm getting your location right now. can you tell what's wrong"

" My Boyfriend he..he raped me" By this time I couldn't hear the lady's voice all I could do was see blackness surrounding me.

2 days later

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by a bright light and the smell of cleaning supplies I tried to talk but was gagged by a tube going into my mouth. I couldn't breath and I heard a beeping noise start going crazy. A whole bunch of doctors came into my view . I tried screaming when I felt hands touching my body…. I started to see spots again and blackness came over me once again

This time when I awoke I was greeted by my mother's tear stained face and I didn't have any tube in my throat.

" Mom " I croaked

" Oh my god Honey" she cried " I thought I was going to lose you. Do you remember what happened. The cops said that you told them Royce raped you" Hearing his name made me tense up and start to see the events of that night happen again. I started shaking and I grew nauseous. I jumped from my seat and ran into a small bathroom in my hospital room and started to throw up. I couldn't believe my perfect life has turned into a nightmare. My mom silently cried while rubbing my back. After twenty minutes she helped me up and led me to the shower in my room helping clean my body. I sat there not moving. Staring at the plain walls in the shower.

Once I was dry I laid back in my hospital bed. I couldn't move. I couldn't think .

The doctor had came in and had talked to me . He told me I had 4 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and bruises all over my body. He then informed me they did a rape kit and gave me a morning after pill in case I was to get pregnant. He also told me that the damage done to my uterus was so severe that there is a possibility I can never bear a child . I sat there crying the whole time but didn't say a word. My whole body was killing me and I wish I could die

Days past by and I couldn't eat and I wouldn't talk. I would stay in my room and just cry. My mom would always try asking me questions not believing Royce did what he did even after him and his friends were sent to prison. My step dad made my mom get me a therapist and after a while I finally started eating and talking again but every time a guy would get near me I would get a flashback to that night . That horrible night that has left me unlovable,broke, and Worthless

So that's chapter 3 I hope everyone enjoys. The next chapter will either be Emmett's POV of the second chapter, or about what the Cullen were doing in the second chapter. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow but I have school so it might have to wait till Tuesday to get posted. So please Review favorite and follow. I would really like to know if anyone likes this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick A.N

Hi Everyone. I want to thank those who Reviewed followed favorited my Story it means a lot to me. I am trying to update as often as possible so that people will keep seeing my story . If you guys have any ideas on how to make the story better please let me know. I'll even consider writing the chapters over again and adding more detail so that it is more interesting. Also I wanted to let you all know that since I'm in high school chapters will get posted every three or four days, also when I start drivers ed in about two weeks the chapter will most likely only be posted on weekends. Now Let's get back to the fanfic!

Chapter 4

Emmett's background

My name is Emmett cullen, and I am one of the scariest thing imaginable. A VAMPIRE.

I was changed in 1935 by my adoptive father Carlisle cullen. Carlisle found me in the middle of the woods while hunting. He could smell my human blood. When he found me I was being mauled by a bear. The pain was unbearable. Each time the bear scratched my delicate skin I could hear my high pitch screams echo in the forest, but that was nothing compared to the extreme pain I felt Carlisle bit me. I felt as if I was laying on the sun. The heat engulfed my body and filled every inch of me. The pain lasted for 4 days and all I wanted to do was die. At the last moments of my transformation the heat begun to get even worse as my heart beated 1 last time….

When I woke up everything around me was different. I felt stronger than ever before. I found that unlike humans I didn't need to breathe. I looked around me and was met with the faces of my family. I was very confused at first but once Carlisle explained everything I realized how my life has changed completely.

My new family was Amazing once I got to know them . The first person I met was Carlisle. Carlisle was a tall blonde man. He is very wise and taught me how to live like the others in his clan which was to only feed animals. Esme is his wife/mate. She is great and I love her deeply. She always treats me with such kindness and love just like my real mother. Alice was a short girl with short black spiky hair. Her skin is pale just like mine and she had beautiful eyes. I was told that some Vampires were given special gifts and Alice's is being able to see the future. Jasper is Alice's mate. Jasper is also tall and has mid length curly light brown hair . Jasper also has a gift. His gift is being able to control people's emotions. Bella is tall and has long brown hair. Her gift was being a shield. Bella could block out all gifts so that no one could control her or hurt her. Edward is the last person I met. He is Bella's mate and is tall and has short brown hair. He also has a gift of reading people's mind. Everyone treated me like family and like someone they had known forever. It was a great feeling to be wanted.

I was surprised when I was told my strength was my gift because all vampires are strong, but according to Carlisle I am stronger than any other vampire.

Although vampire's seem to have the best life there are definitely some faults. LIke always wanting to attack. Even though we drink animal blood whenever you smell human blood venom pours into our mouths. When I was changed I wasn't allowed to leave the house for about 20 years so that I could control my new found lust. Also I had to leave my family behind. I always had to wonder what my family did after I faked my death but Carlisle told me it was better to leave them out of the picture so I could never hurt them. gotta say though the thing that sucked the most for me is that I have yet to find my mate.

Day Before school

EPOV

I sank my teeth into my prize and it's blood poured into my mouth sending me into oblivion. The grizzly bear went limp as I sucked out the last drip of blood from her body. Hunting is one of my favorite things to do. I especially love when I get the chance to eat bear because no matter how hard they try I will always win. They can never hurt me. I am the one in control.

" Emmett it's time to leave Hurry up we are already late" Alice called from our house in the middle of the woods

"Ok I'm coming!" I yelled back as I disposed of the bear deeper in the woods. I used my super speed to get back to my house quickly and change my clothes. When I was finally done I

ran outside to my Brothers and sisters Staring at me. They all had smirks on their faces so I quickly did a once over in the car mirror making sure there was no blood on me. When I saw there was nothing I gave them a weird look. What was going one I thought to myself.

" Alice had a vision Emmett" Edward said answering my Thoughts. I was definitely grateful for his mind reading abilities sometimes.

" Ok what was it?" I asked questionably

" Well Emmett let's just say that your life is definitely going to Change" Alice said with a little bounce before jumping into my jeep wrangler. I gave everyone a confused look but they just followed Alice. I sighed and jumped into the jeep driving to school. How was my life going to change I thought to myself whiningly. Just then Edward laughed and I knew right then and there this day was going to be a long one.

When we finally got to school the office told us that there was only five minutes till lunch to just walk around until then so we don't disrupt classes. so I went to the library to search for a new comic book. Even though i'm old I still love My comics. Just as I arrived at the library the bell rang and the librarian closed the door pointing to the sign once she saw my pleading eyes. The sign said the library was closed for lunch so i sighed and walked to the cafeteria to find my family.

Once I turned the corner I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw an angel. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she put vampires to shame. She has Long Blonde hair,and is very tall. She also had the perfect body. I knew at that moment I found my true love. At that moment I realized what Alice had meant about my life changing. I have finally found my mate. I quickly took a deep breath which I didn't need and cautiously walked over to my mate making sure not to make myself look stupid.

" Alice I think i'm going to go to the library" she said. Her voice sent chills down my back. not only did she look like an Angel she sounded like one too.

" The libraries closed Blondie" I said with a loud voice. When she turned around slowly I got lost staring into her mesmerizing eyes. My dead heart felt like it could start beating again. She was amazing. I had heard Alice say something but I just couldn't stop Staring at her beauty. I must look like a weirdo but I didn't care. I took a step forward so I was standing next to her and I saw how her body tensed. Stupid stupid stupid I thought to myself mentally kicking myself in the ass I must have scared her." well then Blondie the library is closed so I guess you have to eat with us" I said softly with a smile showing my dimples. She slowly thought about the idea and nodded. This is going to be great. We began to walk into the cafeteria and just like everyday eyes were on us. Everyone always stares at us it was so annoying how would the feel if I stared at them all the time. Just then I was broken from my thought by Alice's concerned voice

" Rosalie are you ok" Alice asked her. It looked like fear covered her eyes. I walked over to Alice and gave her a look. I mouthed I got this and she walked away. I Gently placed my hand on her arm as Jasper sent calmness over her body.

" Come with me Rose" I said softly. Hoping she was understanding my words. I saw her look at everyone and tears welled up in her eyes. " come on Rose lets leave" I pleaded as I pulled her out of the Cafeteria and into the closest class room. Using my vampire hearing I heard her breathing becoming labored and her heart racing. " Rose just breath in and out" I said holding on to her " Just breath In and Out". Her breathing started to get better and tears fell from her eyes so I embraced her. Her tiny body fit perfectly in my arms. I love this girl. " Rose do want me to take you home" I asked " or I can get one of the girls to take you" I just want her to feel better, and I want to know who did something to her to make her this sad.

" No thank you" she said softly " There is no one home at my house" she said with a sad voice. Well if she doesn't like being alone i'll make sure she is never alone. All I want to do is protect this girl My Angel.

" alright " I said still with worry in my eyes " well how about we walk around the school i'll give you a special tour" I saw she was scared of me but why " Rose I promise I won't hurt you. Who could hurt someone as beautiful as you" I brought my thumb to her cheek and wiped her tears.

" Ok" she replied in a small shaky voice. I Walked beside her but she stayed about two arm lengths away at least she trust me.. It felt like my world suddenly grew larger and my heart suddenly began to beat again. I am in love. " I'm sorry " she said stopping dead in her tracks She had this look like she was disgusted with herself but why she was the most beautiful creature on earth.

" why are you sorry " I said my eyes full of confusion " you did nothing wrong" I said very strongly making sure she knew it was the truth

" Yes I did " she said tears filling her eyes

' What do you mean" I pondered what did she do wrong

" it's my first day , you don't even know me! I'm probably the last person you wanting to be hanging around with you can go back to your family I'll be ok" she put her head down and I heard her sniffling once again. My poor Rose. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it so I could look into her eyes

"Listen Rose i'm lucky to be here with you right now! I'll always be happy to spend the day with an Angel" she looked at me and a tear escaped her eye so I swiftly brushed it away leaving her with the chills. I laughed and she smiled. "so what classes do you have next"

" History and gym" she said sighing. but I couldn't help but to smile.

"Great cause I have the same" I showed off my dimples once more and held out my hand. I wasn't going to force her to hold my hand but I could see he hand making the way towards mine. When she felt my hand I was afraid she was going to pull away due to its coldness,but she didn't she welcomed it. I concentrated on squeezing it softly and did just that. It is definitely going to be hard to not use my super strength. "so me and my family actually came to school late and that means I might even have other classes with you" I said with hopefulness in my eyes. she stopped to get her schedule out of her bag and handed it to me. I read the schedule and happiness filled my heart. " the only class we don't have together is chemistry". I was so excited now she would never be alone

" Cool" she said worry evident in her voice. I smiled at her and silence fell like a blanket over us as we continued to walk around the school.

At this moment I wish I had Edward's powers All I wanted to know was what she was thinking. She was so Amazing . I could totally picture myself with her forever but I would have to tell her. What would she do. When she finds out she will never look at me the same. This can't be happening the love of my life might never love me. Being a vampire sucked. Just then the bell rang and Rosalie's grip on my hand tightened. I saw her body tense and I I put my arm around her pulling her closer into my body. People flooded the halls but instantly moved out of our way staring at us. I hate when they stare I thought with a growl. I sent a glare out to everyone who was staring and most of them looked away from us. Rosalie's body seemed to relax and for the first time I was happy everyone feared me. We walked into class and I stood with her while she spoke quietly with the teacher. He told her to take any seat and we sat at the back of the room never saying a word to each other. Because no words were needed it was like we spoke by staring into each other's eyes. Class seemed to go by quickly and we took the same form in the hallway as before walking to gym. I realized she didn't have gym clothes so I decided it was best to stay with her. I never missed gym before i'm sure it would be fine. We sat on the bleachers together and warmness filled my dead heart once again. This was an Amazing day.

The bell rang and we followed the rest of the school outside. We stopped at the curb and she looked around. I could tell she was not happy.

" Do you need are ride Rose" I asked. I thought for a moment she was going accept but she shook her head when a police cruiser came into view "ok well i'll see you tomorrow" I began to walk away but I was stopped by her Angelic voice

" Wait" She quickly said " Thank you for helping me today"

" No problem Rose" I said staring into her eyes once again. I turned when the cop car stopped in front of us and walked away.

I looked at my family who quickly stopped talking when I approached the car. They all gave me a sad look and I smiled at them

" She is amazing! I never felt like this before" I said hopping into my car

" Emmett she has a lot of baggage" Edward said sadly " Can you handle that"

" Of course" I said with a growl "she is my mate I will do anything for her" He sighed and I glared at him. but I was brought into the embrace of Alice who was smiling.

" I am so happy for you! I know she is going to be part of this family and I can't wait to be her sister" Alice's words made me squeeze her tighter

" thank you Alice and i'm sorry Edward I know she has baggage and i would really like to know what happened to her." I looked at him and thought do you know but he shook his head no. I looked down and I thought about what made her so sad but it didn't matter " but i will wait until she tells me. I will protect her no matter what and when she does tell me i will let her know she is perfect that's all that matters" I started my car and my siblings touched my shoulder

" We will protect her too" Edward said reading everyone's thoughts. They all nodded and we took off speeding to our home. I can't wait to tell Esme and Carlisle I found my mate.

Ok guys that's chapter 4 . I'm sorry I took so long to update but school has been a pain. I had a little trouble with this chapter to be honest but i think overall it's not terrible. I'm still deciding on what the next chapter will be but I am hoping to update again tomorrow. Thank you everyone who followed and Favorited. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review telling me what you think. Other then that I hope more people follow favorite and review! Hope You Enjoy

~ _Love Briana_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _dream:_

" _Oh Rosie" Royce laughed in a sick voice " I will make sure no one will ever love you again". I wanted to die, he began to pull down his pants but I couldn't move I couldn't speak, I couldn't even close my eyes. Tears were pouring down my face as I laid in the dirt taking the abuse of my ex boyfriend over and over again. Every inch of my body hurt and I couldn't do anything. Other voices entered the area and I could see the entire football team laughing at me while I was being raped. My life was a mistake and I knew it everyone knew it. I was worthless. Then suddenly the pain was gone. I could move. The whole football team was running away screaming and I couldn't understand why. Until I saw Royce being attacked. The person had Royce pinned up against a tree and had his mouth to Royce's neck. Royce was screaming in agony. After a few moments his body dropped and the attacker looked at me with red eyes and blood all over his mouth._

 _It was Emmett…._

 _RPOV_

 _When I woke up it was still dark. The only light coming from the moon's reflection on my bedroom window I looked over to my clock and it read 5 am. Might as well get up now then I thought to myself._

 _My whole body was drenched in sweat so I slowly pulled down my covers. My whole body ached and I felt sick. I knew I had just had a nightmare but this sickness felt different. I slowly got up and I couldn't even stand straight everything was swaying. It's only my second day of school and i'm sick. Great. I stumbled into my bathroom and instantly got the urge to empty the non existence of food into the toilet. After I was done I scrubbed the inside of my mouth with my toothbrush. Then I quickly turned on the shower. I undressed slowly and slid into the tub. I just let the warm water pour over my body . I can't let my dad see me sick. He would make me stay home. I didn't want to be home alone I couldn't stay home alone. So I slowly stood and washed my hair and my body. When I got out I added mouse to my wet hair and scrunched it up so that I didn't have to do anything with my hair. After that I applied a generous amount of makeup to my pale face. I decided I was going to wear black leggings and a Pink sweater with my tan Uggs with the bows. I definitely wanted to be comfortable today. When I looked at the clock it read 630 and school didn't start for another hour so I layed back down my body too weak to stand any longer. My stomach began to cramp up again and I curled into a ball trying to rid myself of the pain. I began to think back to my dream. Emmett had saved me from Royce and I was so grateful but what was he. He was so scary. His eyes were red and there was blood all over the place but it was mostly on his mouth It was like he was a vampire. A small laugh escaped my sickly body causing me to curl up tighter._

" _Rose I have to talk to you for a minute can you come down please" My dad yelled from downstairs " I made breakfast" I sighed as my stomach began to churn at the thought of food. I'll just tell him i'm not hungry. I forced my weak body out of bed and began to make my way across the room. Once I made it to the stairs I was out of breath. What was wrong with me. I slowly descended down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen taking a seat as soon as possible. My nose filled with the smell of pancakes and my stomach pain came back instantly. This day is going to suck._

 _My dad came into view and welcomed me with a warm smile._

" _Rose how happy would you be if I told you your car was here" he said grinning. I stared at him shocked. I didn't even think about how sick I felt I just ran outside. Right in front of me stood my beautiful silver Porsche. My happiness was cut short by a wave of dizziness. I gripped the door handle so I wouldn't fall and I put my head against the cool metal of my car. " Are you happy baby" My dad said from behind me. I slowly gulped down the bile that was rising in my throat._

" _Thank you so much dad you have no idea how much this means to me" I said happily. He handed me my keys and I smiled. " dad i know it's early but i'm going to leave now just in case I get lost" I said quickly hoping in my car._

" _but Rose you haven't eaten yet" he said sadly and with concern._

" _I ate a lot last night dad i'll be fine" I said trying to smile as another pain shot through my body. He sighed and nodded his head. With that I started my car and pulled out of the driveway._

 _When I finally got to school I was late because I had to pull over and throw up. The crazy thing was that I had nothing to throw up. I hadn't eaten in almost 3 days. I popped a mint into my mouth and made way to the office to sign in. Once I was done I made my way to English and I was greeted with a smile from the one and only Emmett Cullen I gave him a small smile. I quickly sat behind him as I began to grow lightheaded. Being sick sucks_

" _Hi Rose" Emmett said smiling. I smiled at him. before I could say anything the teacher had told him to turn around. I laughed silently as Emmett's smile instantly turned into a frown which looked very funny since he looked so big and scary. Before I knew what I was doing I put my head down on the desk. My eyes began to close as my weak body was finally being allowed rest._

" _Rose wake up it's time for next class" Emmett whispered into my ear as I was brought out of my peaceful slumber. My whole body felt even worse than before. I opened my eyes to see Emmett looking at me concerned I wanted to speak but my body wouldn't let me I was so tired. " Rose are you OK" Emmett asked me worry in his eyes. I wanted to answer him but my throat hurt so bad. So I shook my head yes and allowed Emmett to help me up from my desk. I wanted to sit back down but I knew we had to go to class. When we reached the gym the teacher handed me my uniform and I stumbled into the locker room. When I got there all the girls stared at me so I quickly turned into the bathroom. When I got into the stall I sank to the ground and crawled to the toilet and began to dry heave. After about ten minutes a girl knocked and told me the teacher said to hurry up. So I got my weak body dressed and slowly walked into the gym holding my stomach._

" _Alright class we are going outside to the track. you all have to run a mile!" Mr. mathews said excitedly. I usually wouldn't mind running but not today. I slowly followed everyone outside and pulled the teacher aside_

" _Um Mr. Mathews is there anyway I can do this another day I really don't feel well" I asked pleading_

" _Rosalie you already held the class uo 10 minutes now start running" He practically yelled in my face. I sighed and began to walk slowly. " I said run " He screamed so I forced my weak body into a sprint. My whole body hurt and my stomach pain doubled. I began to feel dizzy and slowed back down to a walk. The dizziness began to get worse and I just couldn't move anymore. I could feel myself falling as my eyes began to roll back, I waited for the impact of the ground but I didn't hit the ground. I looked up and saw Emmett holding my limp body he looked very worried. I gave him a weak smile before throwing up and closing my eyes. The next thing I Knew I was in the nurse's offices laying in Emmett's arms._

" _Oh Rosalie your temperature is 103 you shouldn't be at school" the nurse exclaimed a little too loudly making my head hurt " I'm calling your father"_

" _Don't " I croaked out " I can drive myself home" I said softly trying to stand before falling back into Emmett_

" _No way young lady" She said loudly making me cringe_

" _What if I take her, I have permission to sign myself out of school whenever and my dad is a doctor I can call him to come check on her" Emmett said seriously. I looked at him and smiled_

" _Fine but I want a full report from you tomorrow about her condition" The nurse said softly realizing loudness was hurting my head_

" _Of course" Emmett said excitedly. He tried helping me up but I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I couldn't process what he was doing until I felt myself being lifted up Bridal style. I was in love with this boy. Wow I never thought I would ever feel like that. " Rose where is your keys" He asked softly. I pointed to my bag. " OK" He said sending me a dimpled smile._

" _My car is the Porsche" I croaked out my voice so sore._

" _OK, well let's get you home Angel" he said huskily. I began to close my eyes once he put me in the car. I allowed myself to fall asleep because I knew My Emmett would protect me._

 _OK so this is chapter 5 sorry it's short I really wanted to update today. Also Thank you everyone for your reviews and thank you to those who followed and Favorited my story. Please continue to review and follow/ favorite my story it will be greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be Emmett taking care of sick Rose_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

I looked over and saw my angel sleeping. She looks so sick,her skin is almost as pale as mine. I wish that I could take her place. I sighed and continued to drive to her house. Dammit I don't know where the house is. I looked over and saw Rose's body shivering. So I quickly turned on the heat After a few moment her teeth began to chatter so I quickly pulled over to take my jacket off which I only wore to look human and put it over her. I let the car stay in park on the side of the road and called Alice.

" Her Address is 775 K St" Alice replied immediately after answering the phone

" How did you know I was going to ask that" I said confused but happy at the same time

" I knew you were going to ask dumbass I can see the future" She laughed

" Ok thanks Alice See you later" I replied with a smirk and hung up. I quickly put the car into drive and sped off to her house.

Once we reached her house I quickly turned off the car and used my vampire speed to carry her inside so that she wouldn't get cold again. I quickly placed her on the couch and started a fire with wood next to the fireplace. She began open her eyes and I crouched next to her pushed her hair out of her face. She let out a whimper and clutched her stomach. I ran to her kitchen and searched for something she could throw up in. I quickly got a large bowl and brought it to her. She began to dry heave into the bowl. Obviously she hadn't eaten. Once she was done I felt her forehead with my hand. She was hot. She was really hot. I took my hand away but she pulled it back to her head obviously enjoying my cold skin

" Rose you're burning up I should take you to the Hospital" I said concerned. Fear pooled in her eyes

" No please don't" she said almost crying " I'm fine I just need to sleep"

" Rose you are really sick" Maybe I should take her anyway I don't know what to do I haven't been sick since before I became a vampire.

" Please don't make me go there" she said weakly

" OK," I agreed reluctantly " Can I at least call my dad he is a doctor he can come here it's his day off"

She nodded as her eyes began to close once again sending her into a peaceful sleep I covered her with the blanket behind the couch and made my way to the kitchen to call Carlisle

" Emmett i'm already on my way Alice called me" he replied quickly " How is she Alice said she is very ill"

" Thank god, and yes the nurse said she had a 103 fever and she tried throwing up but she must not have eaten anything in awhile because nothing was coming out" I said quickly not taking a breath. Not that I needed one anyway

" ok i'll be there soon and i'll stop and get her some soup" he replied very fatherly. like he already loved Rose as a daughter. He hadn't even met her yet.

" Thank you Carlisle" I said quickly before hanging up. I rushed to the living room when I heard Rose crying. She was asleep but she was thrashing around on the couch obviously having a nightmare. I quickly rushed over to her took her into my arms so that She was laying on top of me. I quietly soothed her trying to take her out of her nightmare " shhh it's ok Rose I got you you're safe" I whispered encouragingly

" Royce stop please it hurts" she cried in her sleep " why are you doing this please just stop" My anger began to rise who was this Royce dude and what did he do to Rose. " Emmett please help me he's hurting me" She screamed.

" Rose wake up please wake up" I said shaking her weak body. Her eyes began to open and she instantly began to cry she looked so scared so I engulfed her and began to rub her back. " it's ok Rose I got you, You're safe I will always protect you" I said softly. Still rubbing her back. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes

" You promise" she asked with all seriousness. I put my hand on her face and stared into her gorgeous eyes

" I promise I will Always protect you for as long as I live" she smiled and fell back into my embrace. She rested her head on my shoulder and I could tell she wanted to go back to sleep " Hey it's ok go to sleep I promise I will protect you ok" She smiled and let herself fall back to sleep.

When Carlisle walked in he smiled at me. Rose was curled into a ball was laying on my lap snoring softly

" Hi Carlisle" I said softly,placing Rose on the couch so that I could stand. " she just fell asleep can you check her without waking her up"

" Of course" He said softly " why don't you heat up the soup I brought" I nodded and quickly left the room to heat up Rose's soup. I knew it was going to be hard to get her to eat. It was always hard to eat when I was sick. I was very stubborn back then. Once her soup was done I brought it to the living room. Rose was still asleep while Carlisle was on the phone talking quietly.

" Is everything ok" I asked once he was off the phone.

" Rose appears to have a 24 hour stomach Virus. It should be gone by tomorrow" He said " I also called her dad and told him that you would be taking care of her"

" Is he ok with that" I asked worried

" Yes he was actually happy that Rose finally trusted someone enough to let them help her" He looked sad but I didn't ask any more question as I saw Rose begin to stir. This poor girl just couldn't sleep. " Here is some medicine" He said handing me a vile " give this to her after she eats it will help her sleep . Also make her take a cool shower to help with fever. and give her lots of fluids" with that he left.

" Emmett it hurts" Rose cried clutching her stomach . I grabbed the soup and sat down next to her  
" Rose you have to eat this it will make you feel better I promise" she looked at me with sad eyes but took the soup acceptingly. After a couple of minutes she finished her soup and laid back down

." wait Rose why don't you take a shower and then I can give you this Medicine my dad gave me so that you can sleep"

" Ok" she said weakly as I helped her up from the couch and made our way upstairs to her room. I walked her into the bathroom and turned on the water.

" I'll be waiting in your Room" I said closing the door and sitting on her bed. I walked over to her dresser and looked at all of her pictures. She was so little and was beautiful as ever. In one picture there was cake all over her face and she had a huge smile. I would do anything to see that smile. Another picture was of her being hugged by her Father and Mother they looked so happy. I was especially mesmerized by a picture of when she was a baby. She looked so peaceful.

" Emmett" Rose called from the bathroom " I need you" I ran to the door

" Are you ok Rose" I asked quickly

" Yea I just can't stand anymore" she said weakly

"um are you dressed" I said not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable

" Yes" she said giggling. I laughed and opened the door to see her sitting on the toilet lid wearing fuzzy pjs. I walked over and picked her up bridal style making her giggle again. I laid her in her bed and grabbed her medicine off her dresser. I handed it to her and sat on the chair in the corner of her room. "Emmett" I looked at her and could see she was struggling to ask a question

" Yes beautiful" I said smiling showing off my dimples

" will you lay with me" she asked putting her head down

" Of course I will" I quickly made my way to the bed and laid down behind her. Her body instantly entangled mine and we sat there quietly enjoying each others company. I watched as the medicine Carlisle gave me began to take effect on Rose. She was so beautiful and I loved her so much. I have only known her for two days but It was like I have known her forever. Once she is better I will ask her about This Royce I know is that whatever he did to her he was going to pay. A soft knock brought me back to reality . I looked and a sleeping Rose and slowly got of the bed. I opened the door and was greeted by Rosalie's father

" Hello Mr. Hale . I am Emmett Cullen, Rose was sick so I brought her Home" I said softly making sure not to wake up Rose.

" Thank you Emmett, it means a lot to me that you have taken care of my girl" he smiled at Rosalie's sleeping form " Why don't we go to the kitchen and talk so we don't wake Rose up. Your father told me the Medicine you gave her should let her sleep through the night" he closed her door and I followed him to the Kitchen taking a seat across from him at the table. " listen Emmett I want to thank you" his eyes began to fill with tears.

" It's no problem sir. I really enjoy being around your daughter. She is amazing and I've only known her for a 2 days" I said with a serious yet passionate voice

" I like you Emmett you a very respectful young man" he said getting up and shaking my hand " would you like to watch the game with me until your ride gets here"

" I would love to sir" I said smiling and following him to the living room. I took a seat on the sofa and began to talk about which football team was the best with Rosalie's father.

After about a half hour I heard a honk outside and saw Alice Waving to me through the window.

" I hate to cut this short but my ride is here. It was very nice to meet you " I said shaking his hand

" It was very nice to meet you too Emmett and please call me Chris" he said returning the handshake " Let me walk you out" as we got to the door he hugged me which kinda threw me off balance " Thank you so much Emmett you have no idea how much what you did today meant to me" He began to cry so I hugged him back

" It was no problem I really like her and I promise I will never hurt her" he sniffled and wiped his tears

" I'm a grown man crying on a 17 year old" he laughed and sighed "Rose's last boyfriend hurt her worse then ever imagined" he said seriously I was hoping he would go on about happened " it's not my place to tell you what happened, Rose should tell you" I looked at his face and could see how emotionally drained his face was. Whatever happened to Rose was bad and I grew very Angry. I was Definitely going to have to hunt.

" Chris I promise I won't hurt her" I said

" I believe you Emmett" he said with a sigh " Well since tomorrow is Saturday why don't you come over I'm sure Rosalie will appreciate it I have work in till 5 but when I get home I will cook dinner"

" That sounds great Chris i'll be here" I said waving as I walked to Alice's car and watch as Chris walked backed into the house I knocked on the window and she rolled it down. " I need to Hunt i'll meet you at home"

" Ok see ya later alligator" she said speeding away.

I sped into the woods faster than ever before and Attacked the first animal I saw There was no way that the deer had any chance of survival. My Anger was boiling I need to know who this Royce dude is. He obviously hurt my Rose and That Was not acceptable. After an hour of hunting I had killed about 50 deer. was a new record.

I sat down on a huge rock and put my head in my lap. Why would anybody ever hurt is is Beautiful kind and loving. I ran back to my House went straight to my laptop. I need to find out what happened I began to type in Royce's name but I was stopped by Alice

" Emmett let her tell you" she said putting a supportive hand on my back " she will tell you tomorrow just wait she needs to be the one to tell you"

" but what if I get so mad I hurt her" I said putting my head down

" Trust me everything will work out I saw it" She said with sisterly love

" Ok i'll wait" I said sighing as I closed my laptop

" Let's go " she said pulling me from my spot

"Where are we going" I asked puzzled

" We have to get you ready for tomorrow" she said excitedly " it's going to be a big day"

" Alice it's only 1 am i'll have time to get ready later" I laughed

" Emmett I know it's only 1 am and I didn't mean get you ready as in dressed I meant we have to get you ready to eat human food Dumbass because the taste sucks" she yelled. I had totally forgot I had to eat human food.

" sorry" I said smirking

" Let's go then" Alice said grabbed my hand and pulled me to our kitchen full of food for appearance. This is going to suck I thought as I took a small bite of an apple Alice handed me which totally sucked but, at least I'll see Rose….

So that was chapter 6 I hope you Enjoy. Also Thank you so much for all the Reviews,Followers,And favorites . It means so much to me that you guys like my fanfic. I Hope to post another chapter tomorrow so keep your fingers crossed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RPOV

I awoke with a groan and looked at the clock. It read 10 am. I slept really late. Next to my clock was a a little piece of paper so I grabbed it

 _Rose I had to go to work i'll be back at five. I also left some food in the microwave for you. If you still aren't feeling well there is Tylenol in my bathroom. Emmett will be here at 5 I invited him for dinner to thank him for taking care of you. See you later_

 _~Dad_

Shit. Emmett is coming over. He must think i'm disgusting. I have only known him for two days and I was already sick in front of him.

I jump out of bed and was surprised I no longer felt sick. I actually felt really good. My head no longer hurt and my body no longer ached. My stomach didn't even hurt.I felt great. I ran to my bathroom and instantly turned on the shower, an undressed. When I got into the hot water it felt amazing. My sweaty body felt renewed. I washed my hair and my body and sat in the tube just letting the hot steamy water pour over me.

After a while I decided it was time to get out of my heavenly shower. I put on my robe and wrapped my hair in a towel. when I exited the shower I wiped down my foggy mirror and looked at my reflection. For the first time since Royce raped me I didn't see a worthless broken girl. Emmett was changing me but how. What is so special about him. He was just a boy. A Boy who I don't even know. A boy with such power over my emotions. It scares me that I let my guard down around him but it feels great to not be worried.

I walked to my closet and grabbed my jeans, Knee High black boots, my white sweater and a red scarf. I changed quickly and began to blow dry my wet hair. After it was dry I hooked up my curling Iron and began to curl my naturally straight blonde hair. Once finished I turned off my Curler and brushed my teeth and went to down stairs to heat up my food. I was starving.

I took out my journal and began to write while my food was heating up

 _Entry 3 October 9th 2015_

 _So I guess my move to forks hasn't been the worst thing ever. I mean even though I had a panic attack the first day and was sick yesterday I actually kinda like it here. Emmett is definitely a big help to that. When Royce hurt me I never thought I would be able to stand next to a guy ever again, never mind let a guy hug me or make me feel the way Emmett does. He makes me feel safe, I really liked that._

 _I mean he must be a good guy if My dad even likes him…_

I stopped writing when the microwave Beeped and closed my Journal pushing it to the side. I walked to the Microwave and grabbed my plate. It smelled so good. My dad had made me A egg and cheese omelette stuffed with bacon and potatoes. I sat back down in my spot and began to eat my delicious food.

When I finished I brought My plate to the sink and began to wash my dishes and put them away. Once I finished that, grabbed my Journal And went to the living room. I wanted to write a little more about what has been going on but as I opened the cover The doorbell rang compelling me to close my Journal quickly. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 2. Was Emmett here already. I went to the door and opened it. To my surprise it was Alice and Bella.

" Hi Rose, I know this is kinda random but me and Bella were heading into town to do a little shopping and we figured you might want to come" Alice said smiling. It did sound very tempting I hadn't shopped in a while.

" Um what time would we get back" I asked Questioningly

" Don't worry we will get you home at around 4 I'll make sure of it" Bella said giving Alice a dirty look " Alice over does it sometimes when it comes the shopping"

" Hey no I don't" Alice said frowning. I laughed

" I would love to go, let me just grab my purse" I said turning back into my house and grabbing my Purse off the table in the hallway. When I got back to the door Alice was waiting Patiently with a huge smile. She looked very Excited and to be honest I was kinda excited to I didn't really know Alice or Bella but they were very nice the first day of school,and they both seemed like to girls I could trust. They were related to Emmett after all.

" We are going to have so much fun" She squealed as she led me to her Red Camaro convertible. It was absolutely fabulous. Bella already had the car started when we got to it and it's engine sounded brand new. I had always loved cars so much. When I was little I would always help my dad fix the car. Which helped me out in the long run,because after my mom and dad divorced I had to always fix my car and my mothers car. Fixing cars was one of my favorite things to do.

When I got in the car I was hit with a smell of flowers. It smelled wonderful. I buckled up and we sped off from my house.

" Thank you guys for inviting me" I said politely trying to make conversation. I was very shy on the first day of school because of all the guys. I want them to know I'm not always like that.

" No problem" Bella said " plus we want to meet the girl Emmett likes so much she said smiling into the Mirror so that I could see her. wait Emmett likes me I thought to myself. Is this a good thing or a bad thing. Alice looked at me and smiled widely.

" So Rosalie What was it like back where you lived before" Alice asked making conversation

" Trust me it's not that great" I said sadly looking out the window

" Well it's a good thing you're here with us then because there will never be a dull day when you hang out with the Cullen clan" she said compelling me to be happy again.

" So quick question is there a reason everyone was staring at me at school it was kinda scary" I said seriously

" Oh yea that gets pretty annoying" Bella said angrily

" Don't worry it wasn't you Rose, It was us, my family" she said sympathetically " Ever since we moved here with our adoptive parents people seem to think we are too scary to talk to so instead they just stare at us"

" well that's stupid you guys are great" I said confused on why people are scared of them they are so friendly

" I know right" Alice said with a huff . Causing me a Bella to laugh. After a few minutes we reached the small shopping area in forks. It was very tiny with very few stores. This was good though because now I won't miss the dinner with Emmett and my father.. We exited the car and walked over to a small shoe store first. When We walked in I was greeted by a older women who looked about 40 years old

" Hi i'm Madelyn, welcome to shoes forever, If you need anything let me know" she said in a sweet voice. I smiled at her and began to walk around the small store. I didn't really see anything special until I reached the very back of the store. There was a gorgeous pair of red stilettos. I picked them up and they were perfect I needed them.I looked at the price and was surprised by how cheap they were. Shoes like this in Florida were like 300 dollars but these were only 100. I checked the size and was relieved when they were a size 8. I walked over to the lady and she looked very surprised by my choice of shoes." wow no one ever buys shoes this expensive here"she said shocked and I laughed

" Trust me where I come from these shoes would have cost me like 300 bucks" I said still surprised she thought these were expensive

" Wow" she said as she rang me up. I handed her my credit card and she quickly scanned it and handed it back. She placed my shoes in a bag and handed them to me

" Thank you" I said as I walked over to Alice and Bella who were looking at combat boots.

" Hey Rose what did you buy" Bella asked obviously trying to get away from Alice who kept asking her to try on shoes. I showed them both my new heels and I was met with an excited squeal from Alice

" Oh my god those are so beautiful" her eyes were glowing with excitement " we all need to go dress shopping next weekend so you can wear those to The dance at the end of the year" she squealed again and Bella sighed

" Do I have to come" Bella said almost whining causing me to laugh. I really like them. The are a lot nicer than my other friends back home who would only hang out with me If I was with Royce because he would bring his friends around. They never even asked how I was after what happened.

" Yes" she exclaimed loudly " of course you do" Bella sighed and put her head down in sadness

" let's go to another store I can't find anything" she said as she searched through the last couple of pairs of shoes in her size.

" That's because you have everything all ready" Bella exclaimed causing me to laugh once again. For about an hour longer we shopped and laughed. I ended up buying a winter coat since it gets pretty cold here in forks, a couple pairs of jeans and a couple sweaters. When we got back in Alice's car we turned on the radio and drove back to my house. I had a great time hanging with Alice and Bella they were pretty cool.

" So Alice are all you guys adopted by the Carlisle" I asked making conversation

" Yup" she said with a smile " Me and Edward were adopted first then Emmett, The Jasper and Bella" I saw how her eyes twinkled when she said Jasper's name.

" So are you and Jasper a thing" I asked enjoying girl talk. she smiled and nodded

" And so are Bella and Edward" she said smiling " Everyone thinks it's weird at school but it's not like we are actually related" she said venting

" I think it's romantic " I said making her feel better

" Thank you" she huffed happy I agreed with her

" No problem" I replied smiling as we pulled up to my house. It was only 3:45. " Would you guys like to come in" I asked invitingly

" We would love too" Alice replied helping me grab my bags from her trunk. I led them inside and gave them a tour of my House. We ended the tour in my room and the girls helped me but my new clothes away, After a few minutes I showed Alice my Closet. Her eyes grew wide as saucers when she saw all my shoes and outfits hanging up

" you can borrow anything you want" I said letting her search through my closet. I sat on my bed next to Bella and saw her eyes looking over my shelf of CD's. I probably had hundreds. " Bella you can borrow some if you would like to" . she smiled and began to look through my collection. Her eyes would light up When she would see a CD she'd might like. I finally found some good friends. We talked for another hour.

Our conversation about movies stopped when my doorbell rang. I looked out the window in my Room and saw Emmett standing at my door with a Rose.

" Emmett is here" I said while looking out the window

" Well then thats our que to leave" Alice said standing up with Bella

" Let me walk you out" I said leading them to the front door when I opened the door Emmett smiled at me showing me his Dimples. I smiled back and moved out of the way so Alice and Bella could get out of my house

" Thank you guys for inviting me and for keeping me company today " I said hugging both girls goodbye while Emmett watch with a grin

" No problem Rosalie, maybe you can come to my house tomorrow I can show you my closet" She said returning the hug

" Yea and you can borrow some of my cds as well " Bella added also returning my hug

" That would be fun" I said releasing them

" Great see you tomorrow then" Alice said before her and Bella got in the car and drove off.

" Hi Emmett" I said bringing my attention back to him " Um thank you for taking care of me" I said embarrassed

" No problem" he said handing me a Rose I smiled and took the Rose from his grasp and led him into the house. Before we could start a conversation My phone rang. It was My dad

" Hello" I said softly

" Rose I'm so sorry but I just got a call about a murder I can't come home"

" Oh um It's ok, do you know what happened" I asked concerned

" It looks like an Animal attack" he replied" I left money in the desk in the livingroom you an Emmett can order food" he said quickly

" Ok dad be careful"

" I always am" He said before hanging up. I sighed and put my phone down on the table.

" Everything ok" Emmett asked concerned

" Oh yea my dad just can't make dinner he was called back to work something about a animal attack" I replied. For a moment Emmett's eyes grew worried but the worry was soon replaced by sadness

" Um did do you want me to leave" he asked. He looked like a sad puppy and I laughed

" Of course not" I smiled. And he returned my smile

" Good" He said quickly relaxing.

" Good" I said relaxing as well. Tonight is going to be just great…

So This is chapter 7. The next chapter will be Just Rose and Emmett hanging out, and Rose will reveal her deep dark secret to Emmett. How will he react?

I want to thank all of you who reviewed, Followed and Favorited my story. The next chapter will most likely be posted on Wednesday. Depending on how much homework I get this week at school. Let me just tell you High school sucks! Please continue to Review, follow and favorite. Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! It's been awhile since i've updated and I am so sorry about that. I actually have been doing alot with school and I finished drivers ed and went to disney with my school. I'm actually going back to disney in a couple of day. After this chapter i will most likely not post another for a week but i really want to continue this story. Also i want to thank everyone who reviewed followed and favorited the story it means a lot.

Chapter 8

RPOV

We stood staring at each other until I broke the silence.

" Emmett what would you like to eat tonight? Chinese?" I asked holding up a menu

" That sounds perfect" He said smiling with his dimples. I smiled back and called China moon. After placing the order I led Emmett to the living room and sat on the opposite side of the room. I'm not sure if it's out of instinct because he is a man or because I was scared of him. All he has been was nice to me and I'm so broken I still can't trust him. " Um rose are you ok" he asked curiously. I hadn't even realized 10 minutes had passed.

" Oh um yea I'm fine I um was just thinking" I said quickly. I must sound like a freak .

" Well then since I really haven't got to tell you about myself is there anything you would like to know" He asked hopefully. I smiled at him

" well what sports do you like Emmett" I asked . suddenly hejumped up so happy and I laughed then he instantly began ranting about baseball. He definitely loved baseball.

" How about you rose what's your favorite sport" he asked smiling. The way he smiled sent chills down my back. His smile was making me melt inside it was the best feeling ever.

" Um well at my old school I was captain of the volleyball team and cheer team" I said unsure what he thought about those sports.

" We have an amazing girls volleyball team here maybe you could join I would love to see you play" He said smiling

" Maybe" I replied with much thought. I loved volleyball at my old school we were actually division 1 champs. I would love to play again.

" What did you cheerlead for rose basketball or football"

" Football but I hate football " I replied quickly

" Really so do I football players are jerks" He replied and began to rant about how baseball was way better than football. His Rant was cut short when the food arrived, which was kinda upsetting because once the food got here his mood kinda changed from happy to worried and scared. I was so confused and it scared me what if i had done something to make him scared. How could he forgive me. I just met the man and i'm scaring him away. I hung my head in shame and sat across from him at the table. Handing him his food. When my hand touched his I was instantly freezing boy was he cold

" Emmett would you like me to turn the heat on" I asked worried. He smiled again causing my insides to melt once more

" No thank you I have bad circulation that's all" I smiled back and began to eat my fried rice.

" So rosalie why did you move to forks" Emmett asked curiously while moving his food around in his plate. He had barely eaten a thing it was kind of weird. The food had been delivered 30 minutes ago and he only took 1 bite so far.

When I registered what he had ask fear took over my demeanor, and the fork in my hand fell right to the floor. All I could see was that night . My eyes glazed over andIi could hear someone calling my name. Obviously Emmett but I couldn't think straight. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and all I could see as Royce. I fell from my chair and scooted back to the wall. I couldn't breath. No matter how hard I tried no air would go to my lungs. I felt the world breaking around me. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't. Royce was just laughing and laughing I started shaking and crying. My chest started to tighten even worse. I felt a hand on me once again and screamed. The person holding my hand suddenly placed it on there face. The face was so soft nothing like how royces felt. Although I still couldn't breath still I didn't see Royce anymore I saw a very worried Emmett

" Rose I need you to take slow deep breaths ok inhale exhale" He said while breathing deep himself" He continued to example the breathing until my panicked breathing stopped. After that I just began to sob.I felt my hand being pulled away from his face when he pulled me into a hug. He lifted me from the ground and carried me to the living room placing me and the couch and kneeling in front of took my hand in his

" Do you want to talk about it rose" he asked sincerely " I might help " He reasoned

" I wish I could" I replied sighing " but i'll just break down again" I put my head down in shame but he place his finger under my chin and lifted it up

" do you trust me rose" He asked. I nodded because I really did

" I want to show you something" He said standing up and picking me up bridal style " but I need you to close your eyes. I nodded and shut them

I felt like I was flying I could hear the wind surrounding us but the feeling stopped

"Open" he whisperd.

"Oh my god " I gasped placing my hands over my mouth. We were standing on a small beach with crystal clear water . The was no one else there and all you could hair was the sound of the water and the sound of the wind but how did we get here so fast

" Rose I have a secret a secret no one can know about but I need to tell you because you are so special to me" I gulped at the thought " do you promise not to tell anyone"

" Of course" I smiled. He led me towards a spot with a huge rock and we both took a seat " Emmett I just want you to know that I trust you as well so I want to tell you something before you tell me your secret"

EPOV

" Ok angel" I said holding her hand. She began to sob and it broke my heart. Who ever made my angel so sad was is going to pay. I rubbed her back and she began her story

" It happened six months ago I had just turned 17 and my boyfr…" she stopped and took a deep breath " he took me out on a date and then told me we were going for a walk in the woods I didn't think anything of it until he stopped talking and was basically dragging me he began touching me " she started crying and I couldn't help to become angry I knew where this was going " he started hitting me and the his friend came" at this point I had stood up and began pacing she was crying hysterically and all I wanted to do was kill the son of a bitches who hurt my rose " they raped me in the woods for hours and beat me until I was unconscious I woke up two days later to a mother who couldn't believe my ex did what he did and to a doctor telling me I can't have kids" I was beyond mad beyond furious there isn't even words that explain how mad I am but roses crying was more important. I quickly embraced her

"Rose I am so sorry" if a vampire could cry I would have been crying in that moment "Rose for as long as I live I will protect you with my life. I will never hurt you " I whispered in her ear encouragingly. She looked up her violet eyes met my chocolate brown ones

" Do you promise" she asked unsure I cupped my hands around her face

" I promise rose. I will always protect you" I sat down next to her on the rock and kept her in a tight embrace while we watched the moon begin to shine around us

" Emmett how did we get here so fast, why are you so cold and" rosalie began to ramble and I laughed

" Rose I don't want to scare you but how old do you think I am" she looked at me like I had 1000 eyes

" Well you're in the same grade as me so 17or 18" she said adding a lot of thought to the answer

" I'm actually a lot older than that I am 87 years old." She looked at me with soft eyes

" Your a vampire" she said with a gasp

" How did you know" I asked with a softness to my voice so I wouldn't scare her

" I had a dream" she said in a mumble " you killed Royce"

" I wish I could kill that punk" I said with a growl but regretted it when rose jumped away from me " i'm sorry rose I shouldn't have reacted that way" she stepped closer " I should probably let my father Carlisle explain everything but I want you to know that I do not feed on humans me and my family feed only on animals we are like vegetarians" I saw her smile a little bit

" It's crazy but i'm not scared I feel like I belong here with you" she said shyly " so everyone in your family is a vampire even Alice and Bella"

" yes everyone" I said smiling. Suddenly her phone went off

" It"s my dad he is coming home now" she said worried we wouldn't make it

" Jump on my back" I replied and she did with that I ran back to her house using my vampire speed. I left her jump down from my back once we stepped on the porch.

" wow that was amazing" she said her smile radiating off of her

" I know" I said smiling as well our eyes met once again and I became mesmerized in her beauty when suddenly there was a gust of wind and a shivering rosalie " you should get inside before you get sick again" i said in a low voice

" yea" she said in a soft voice " she opened the door and turned around once more to face me " goodnight Emmett"

" goodnight rose" with that she closed the door and I ran to my house I can't wait to tell everyone about rose and about the son of a bitch Royce.

So that is chapter 8 please review fav and follow if anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters just let me know .


End file.
